


El rápido y El alto

by avispa



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Name Reveal, Sniper is a repressed gay, Sniper is soft for Scout, Some Fluff, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), Weed, Weed Smoking, blowjob, both are kinda virgins, smell kink, they get high and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avispa/pseuds/avispa
Summary: Scout and Sniper share some weed and get to know each other, maybe too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is the first time I ever get to write something. And I never thought it'd be from this game.  
Excuse my English (it's not my main language) and my poor accent interpretation, those are... complicated.. Please enjoy :-)
> 
> Also I'd be glad to know if y'all would like me to keep going with this fic or leave it there :O

"Woah, is that weed?" Asked Scout in instant curiosity after his gaze passed through the bunch of pot in the mini table that was ready to be rolled up. Of course he'd recognize it, he had some of it in his very young days with his brothers.

And even though he just raised his sight, Sniper already got his hand on the other's bust to abruptly stop him. Knowing the Scout, he took that precaution because under his perception of the young one, the probabilities of him getting in his camper without permission were pretty high. Scout reacted at the touch and rapidly looked at Sniper in confusion.

"Hell no mate, not happening"

"What?"

"I'm not giving you any weed"

"Why not?" Scout sounded almost offended.

"You're a Scout, love. Leave the smokin' and the coughs to the old blokes, ye still gotta run and keep ya lungs clean" Mick almost got impressed by himself for giving such a complete explanation, given his straight forward and sometimes cold nature. And thinking about it, Sniper felt mentally tired all of sudden.

It couldn't be any worse. It just had to be the exact day he usually takes to roll up all the weed to save for the month, right? The sometimes annoying young man had to come just this exact day?

"Man, come on! I ain't gonna come every day to cry for some weed. Geez, I just wondered if ya wanted to act generous for a sec. I'll pay you for the damn thing if you start whining! Nor the Medic or the Administrator have to know about this, so what's the big deal?"

Honestly Sniper didn't have any energy to come up with more arguments, he knew the kid wasn't going to insist that much, but still, every piece of evidence that showed the older man having any hint of patience for the situation was already vanished from existence.

In Scout's side, his spirits went from thinking of Sniper as a very cool and chill guy that enjoyed weed, to throw him a defiant look in the eye in an attempt to show Sniper how grumpy he was being and that the situation didn't require such a serious tone.

After a seconds of sharing glances right in the eye, Sniper rolled his eyes at the same time he let out a gentle click by his tongue.

"Fine, get in. Ye should be grateful that I dared to show some interest in your health you damn weasel" Finally he cleared the way to his camper van, as he moved out from the door and took a couple of steps back into his home.

"Come on Sniper don't make me look like a spoiled brat or somethin' -- said the younger one as he entered the van -- I really wanted to relax a while with you" And it was true, somehow he felt let down by the whole complication with the damn weed, but if there was an any opportunity to soften the situation, Scout definitely wouldn't think twice. After all, Scout wasn't a complete asshole. Sometimes he'd act like that but it was all under the effects of social overstimulation.

"Ya gonna have to help me out rolling these bad boys if ya wanna have some" Well, it wasn't that bad right? Putting Scout into task and getting the job done quicker. He wasn't feeling annoyed anymore.

"Seriously, you don't know how good I am at this, God you're gonna have the best joint in ya life!" Said Scout with a clap of his hands followed by a quick friction between them.

"Oh yeah? -- asked sniper with contempt -- wanna see with m'own eyes then" After saying that and smirking to the young man, he directed his steps to a shelf that guarded any kind of different materials and tools to prepare the product.

"Let's get the job done" said sniper as his ass fell into the couch that Scout was also sitting in.

* * *

After some very meticulous work by both, they managed to get every piece of the plant in nice joints.  
At first it was alarmingly easy to notice if a joint was made by Scout. Being a little messy with the first two. He completed four pieces while Sniper had efficiently finished six. That'll do for the month.

"Lemme see that" the larger man leaned in to take a peek of Scout's work, it wasn't terrible but it was aesthetically unpleasant.  
Scout percieved the cologne of the man as he got slightly closer. Not that he was paying attention to that, it was just that Sniper used too goddamn much, and it had this pine-tree and lemon scent, certainly he never smelled that in someone before .

The young man handled his handmade joint to the other and without thinking he took the lighter on the table and offered a subtle flame on the weed cig that was already on Sniper's lips.  
He saw the look on the eyes of the Australian through those orange lens. He definitely didn't expect that, and had this incredulous grin on that fucking face. But he got closer to the lighter anyway, giving life to his joint. The fragrance grew stronger and that woke a feeling on Scout.

"Y'like acting all fancy now?" Said the man while taking out a short puff. And in the exact time he was thinking if he should do the same thing for Scout, he was already lighting his own joint so he kinda threw away the thought automatically.

"It's the least I can do"

And so they started to smoke what they had to smoke, slow and sure.

"How did ya started with the weed thing? And like, why? I mean, I ain't blaming you this crap's great, but.. didn't know the sniper gets high once a week. Gotta deal with lots of back or neck pains or sumthin'? Or just because you like it?"

Sniper did realize the other was talking slightly slower. Was he stoned already?

"Well weed's great for the pains. Y'know, The worst case I had was that time I got torticollis in the middle of the battle, and the medigun just couldn't get rid of it.. it was bloody painful until I got some weed. I looked like a stinkin' clown running 'ere and there with me neck tilted"

"Oh so this really helps you"

"Yeh.. Also I've been feeling a little bit frustrated with.. eh, you know..."  
He realized pretty late how talkative the weed had him. He was already talking about his sexual state.  
"Back in the wild days I had plenty of trips, mushrooms, y'know. I like trying new stuff, and this is bloody sweet"

"Yeah I gotcha... everyone's frustrated when they just can jerk off to some cheap magazine, even myself.." And then he coughed. Suddenly he felt like all his muscles turned into water and there was Scout's mind, laying in there, floating in that warm water. A great feeling of not giving a crap about anything.

Sniper took a peek at the young man, he really was one perceptive lad. He didn't expect him to read the idea so well, and take it with such calm. It's not like he didn't have any hopes on Scout, but he waited for a laugh or a joke, perhaps the weed was really kicking.

"Gonna start giving you weed more often.. seeing you like this it's actually pleasant"

"Oh so you like seeing me"

"No, mate I meant-.."

"I can't blame you to be honest.."

"Its pleasant to see you quiet and still.. ya bloody bogan" they exchanged soft laughs for some seconds.

And there was silence. The only thing that moved was Scout's head in search of the other man's gaze.  
"What's your name though"

The placement of that question had no sense to Sniper, another evidence of the Bostonian's state. Honestly he hesitated a bit. He never liked providing extraordinary information that had no business with his work. But he suddenly felt like he needed to break out of the "Sniper" persona. He needed to be a person right there, not a service, not a machine.  
Scout on his side went back to look at the ground, maybe he noticed the intrusion and didn't want to make things uncomfortable, But the Australian was wistful to gift the answer.

"M'name's Mick" He said quietly. He wasn't a big fan of his own name.

Scout looked over again, with a lazy smile.  
"Hi Mick, I'm Jeremy, nice to meet ya" and with that he offered his free hand to the man.  
The handshake was floppy but meaningful.

"Jeremy... what a nice name. It suits you well"

..._Jeremy_... the name was there, flying around with no intentions to leave. _What a nice name..._

It felt so weird for both after calling by each other's class for so long. They felt pretty personal. They forgot about the base, the others, it was just them in a warm couch.

And all of sudden Jeremy recollected all the things that he experienced with this incipient man called Mick.  
He was getting apprehensive though.

He wished for more. But didn't have the balls to ask anything without making it weird.

"Aah I need to stretch my legs a bit.. -- groaned Scout as he stood up and took off his cap to massage his head. -- Can I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead"

The sniper was left alone in silence, the only thing that made him company was this familiar cap laying on the coach pillow, replacing the habitation of the young man.

Just by looking at it he could feel how his huntsman habits started to beat his abstinence. He needed to lay his sense on that cap not just for the sake of analysis, instead, he was just too longing of the other's essence.

His left hand reached Jeremy's property and the object meeted with his face. Burying his breath into the piece.  
The greasy smell penetrated his nose. He craved more, each sigh was longer but gentler. He found himself lost on the action, and slightly aroused, this so human smell really caught him with the guard down.  
He felt the warm deep down in his crotch, until he heard the flush of his own toilet. He rapidly put down the cap while adopting a more casual posture.  
The bathroom door was now being opened. Seeing the actual face of the young man made him to feel some kind of embarrassment.

"Well I was wondering about the cheap magazines thing from before and.. would like to see your collection, I bet you're a picky one.." there was naughtiness in his eyes.

At that very moment Mick felt like his throat was being pointed with a sword while his back was pressed against a wall.  
The wall was; If he lied about not having any magazines, Scout would pretty much not believe him, everyone had magazines of any kind, he probably would start making questions and Sniper was incredibly pathetic making new lies as new inquiries show up. He'd probably fail at the attempt and make himself an akward mess.  
And the sword was just being honest and tell Scout that all the magazines were gay magazines.

He started to panic as the seconds passed by and Scout had no reply.  
He armed himself with poor bravery and spoke out.  
"I'll show you but it's the worst thing you'll ever see in ya life. Yer gonna be traumatized for life. This is gonna haunt you day and night, so prepare yourself"

Scout's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Bring it on, Slim"

And so Sniper went and came back with a mid size box full of Magazines.  
The box abandoned Sniper's hands and fell into his previous spot in the sofa.  
He just couldn't help but stay still and look at Jeremy's face. It wasn't terrible, but sure it was a big surprise for the young man.

"....You're... gay?" The box explained the situation, who the hell keeps their magazines in a box? You only have one of those when you need to keep a secret. The rest just had their stuff around their rooms, no big deal.

"Yep" He said all muscles tense.

"Oh.. well that's alright, I mean.. you're still Sniper, right?

_Right_, everything Jeremy ever knew about Mick it was that he was just the Sniper. The man that gets the job done with a single bullet. Patiently, but quickly.  
"I'm still Sniper mate. Maybe you're knowing more about Mick"

"Yeah.. hey, you said I was going to be traumatized... it's not that terrible you know?"

"I know, I said that only to not make you expect anything.. normal"

Scout brought back his vision to the box, looking at the semi naked men in the cover.  
"Can I tell you something?"  
Sniper paid his best attention to the other man. It was clear that scout was looking at his magazines, though he was not observing. Just there looking at floating thoughts, not really caring about the real dimension.  
"I don't know yet but.. sometimes I.. you know.. look at other men and.."

"Oh.. y-yeah, nothing wrong with that"

This time Jeremy went far and instead of just looking at the magazine he grabbed it and started to thumb through it.  
"ya have any preferences?"

"I'm a simple bloke.. with simple tastes" He avoided to answer with honesty, it was too soon to speak out the things he was into.

The Bostonian was desperately trying to focus in the images, but he couldn't take out all the new things that he learned about Sniper, Mick. An imaginary silhouette of him was bugging him all the time.

"Well I was right, technically you're a picky one" Scout said accompanied with a chuckle.

Mick smiled, but something was missing. He sat down back in spot, leaving the box at the mercy of his feet. His own atmosphere grew dense with anxiety, he knew exactly what was happening, after the smell of scout and the recent confession he needed to throw his bait and hope for an opportunity. It had no sense. He was wrapping his mind around his coworker.  
His heart was hitting at least 10 beats per second, because what he had on mind was just crazy and he'd probably loose all his commodities as a man of a clean image. And that was the beginning of probably days of torment if the plan turned to be a burden for Jeremy.

But after what it meant an eternity for Sniper to take a step forward, he finally moved his left hand with carefulness to reach Scout's right leg. The touch was so gentle, also shaky, but it had its own slow pace. He thanked God that Scout's pants were quite soft and flexible, he really wanted to feel the other's muscle complexion and texture. He was very smooth despite all the running he had to do.

Scout freezed, not even looking at the man, it was all getting too real for his heart to slow down.  
He was way too nervous, but in some way, he wanted this. He needed to know how it felt to have this kind of interactions with another man. And the curiosity was quite commanding him to allow the man to go at his rythm.  
Jeremy only was able to lean back and take a breath of fresh air. And with a shaky sigh he directed his torso and head to Sniper, still not looking at him.

That reception made Mick take a step further and without thinking it he got closer to Scout's face, wanting to kiss him timidly, but still with hints of doubt. He went very slow, too slow for his liking, but he needed to be sure if Scout would agree.

The young lad on his part had a hurricane of emotions. The fear of new things was there, clear. So he moved his face away, having his whole body just petrified.

Mick immediately took his hand off him, at the same time his face gained distance from the other. He was so embarrassed, he failed and it was very scary to make feel Scout uncomfortable, he didn't want that.  
"M'so sorry mate... I.. should... get away"  
He tried his best to keep his sight down while attempting to ignore the thoughts on his head that were pointing out again and again his terrible mistake. His heart couldn't go any faster the more he tried to keep calm.  
He was almost ready to get up and get away.

"No." Said scout gently taking Mick's folded sleeve. He still avoided any kind of visual encounter. He got scared for one second but he craved the affect as well as Sniper.

If he was correct and his mind wasn't blurry enough, Scout just showed him approval. That made him feel the most satisfying relief of his entire life. The sigh coming out from the depths of his lungs grazed against Jeremy's neck and sent chills to his spine.

Both of them got closer, this time with hurry. No time to think about anything. Sniper particularly didn't like when his heart went at such speed. Most of the times that happened when he was in danger, not at other situations, since his constant isolation kept him from having sentimental situations.

They found themselves kissing deeply, not carefully. Each one invaded the other, wetting their mouths and lips as their tongues played together.  
Scout at that moment took initiative and started to unbelt, followed by Sniper. Both of their pants were laying on the floor.

Then the young lad pushed the sniper, and the man adjusted his large body to the shape of the couch and so with Mick's upper half of his body relying on the couch and only his right feet on the floor, Scout crawled on top of the taller man, his clumsy movements were purposely delicate, and with the same softness, he tangled his legs on the Australian. One over his hip, and the other one under his leg.  
The view was so arousing, the Australian really found himself feeling the heat slighty pumping on his dick with the scissor pose that he thought it was just a lady thing.

Soft groans and sighs filled the space as Jeremy started to move his bulge on Sniper's. The friction grew sensitive and each thrust more precise. The tact was as accurate as touching with fingertips, recognizing silhouettes, bulkes and volumes with just their crotches and the intimacy was adding more heat and hardness to the situation. Their taints were massaging each other as well and that drove both men crazy. Thanks to the fabric of their underwears the circular and hypnotic movements were fluid. They were taking their time after all, none of them wanted to rush anything, that probably wouldn't be the best idea under the effects of the cannabis and heat.

With the increase of hot air exhaling from their mouths and growing erections, there was the decrease of that wonderful feeling of touch and merge. They were hard, and now it was complicated to hump on each other's dick without wanting to go further. With the softness, there still was time to play, tease and just melt in the sensation.

Mick's hand found its way to Scout's hip, guiding him to change positions. Now he was on top of the young man.

"Show me your arse" Ordered shyly and immediately Scout rolled over, raising his butt and hiding his whole face under his arms. He felt uneasy though. The idea of having another man's penis inside of him was terrifying, and Sniper seemed so secure and focused that was almost intimidating. He was far behind Mick's rhythm on the situation, and not being able to catch up was Scout's greatest threat.

Now both of Mick's hands were possessing those slim hips. And in that second both men felt their hearts going at such speed, the adrenaline almost took over, but in an effort to compress all the excitement, all they managed to do was rude touches and movements.

Mick's hard cock was now vigorously poking at the other's covered hole. Shoving with a slow pace at first, moving back and forward.

The Bostonian was really relieved that the taller man was just humping him, or at least that was what he was getting from Sniper at the moment.  
His hole throbbed at every touch and his lungs were tightening with the hot air. It was such a turn on for Scout to be handled by this man, sexually thirsty and awkwardly raw, a man that only knew that he wanted to do it with other men, but actually never getting to do it.  
Then he felt the grip getting stronger, and the movements faster. Sniper was about to come. The man inhaled and exhaled hastily between his teeth, grabbing some of Scout's shirt and pulling. The climax arrived bringing with it intermittent thrustings, each one with a slight pause and spasms.

Jeremy couldn't feel anything but the man gradually loosening all his force, he would have liked too feel the liquid in his very skin, or at least to have a look at Mick's orgasm, but that was too much to ask.

Sniper sighed, and Scout turned around just to see the man combing his hair with a hand. He noted that at the exact moment he laid an eye on him, the Australian looked away.

"Erm... can I... can I blow you?" Asked Sniper.

Scout, being very busy appreciating Mick's face, took some seconds to fully receive the message. The young one couldn't contain the nervous chuckle, neither the dumb smile. It had been very long since he felt the wet warmth of another human, almost forgot the sensation and for his first serious sexual encounter, he was keeping pretty calm. "Yeah of course!"

When Mick raised his body, Scout looked at the man's crotch. His underwear was stained with the wet dot from his orgasm. The contrast was abundant, since the undies were grey. He had the desperate need to suck on that piece of clothing, he needed to have a taste of that, but maybe later. He didn't want to delay Mick's intentions.

Sniper gently took Scout by both legs, but rudely brought him close to the end of the seat, so he could get on his knees and suck him. The man was eager and that was noticable at the rythm of his actions. Less than seconds and he already got Jeremy's undies uncovering his cock and getting it to point at his face.  
With no warning he opened his mouth and got closer to it, but that was enough for Scout to get prepared. And as expected, he soon felt the burning pleasure traveling from his member through his whole legs, he even felt a little tickle on his nipples.

"Ohh.." the unbalanced voice of the young man made it to get out of his loose throat due to this impact of pleasure provided by Sniper, who slowly made his way to the very base of the cock. Sniper seemed to know very well the task, he knew what kind of pressure and velocity add to it, and it was simply mind blowing. His tongue played around making Scout throw his head back, he got lucky enough to see that. He went up and down, making a routine of it. The Autralian almost got concerned by the quantities of air that were coming out from Scout's mouth and how little was getting in.

After a couple of good deep sucks, Sniper took a second to go slower, and when he reached Jeremy's base again, he sensed the young one's scent in his pubic hair. The smell was so rich, exquisite youth on it, with trails of whatever Scout uses to clean himself. He desired to take his own time and smell every zone of Jeremy's body, he wanted to know what kind of scents he had to offer. Sure it'd be heavenly, to have him laying naked, just at his disposal to examinate his body fragance. That coming to mind, he wondered what kind of urine smell Scout could possibly have, that'd be really interesting.

Drowned in his own fantasies, his movements got kinda careless and mechanical, neglecting a bit the job with his tongue.

Scout was enjoying it in any way, though. He even got his hands on Mick's hair, caressing it before the grip grew slowly tighter.

"hey I'm.. close"

The man waking up from all the thoughts in his head hummed in acknowledge with his mouth busy, taking care of everything he was doing with the same willingness as the beginning. The runner's hips now were thrusting involuntarily into Sniper's throat. The waves of pleasure were indescribable, more force was added just as more sighs mixed with silent moans filled the camper. He felt like floating in warm water, reaching the skies, to then fall into an infinite void, all thanks to the overstimulation and the effects of the weed. One last strong push shoved into Mick's mouth, releasing with it his erotic liquids.

The tension was gone, but little spasms accompanied Scout's body as Sniper tried to get out as gently as possible.

Sniper kept Jeremy's cum on his mouth, every drop of it. He analyzed its taste and texture slyly to finally swallow it.

"hey Mick..." He managed to get the man's attention.

"hm?" He looked with a slight embarassed smile.

"thanks.. like, for everything.."

"aw, Don't thank me mate, at least not now.. it's embarassing"

Scout gave a gentle chuckle also a soft kick on Sniper's leg, He just couldn't believe how shy the man was, he didn't even liked compliments, or he really didn't know how to react. A very strange behavior for an extrovert like Jeremy, but he found it very cute after all.

"Do you mind if I chill for a couple of minutes before I go?"

"Make yerself home, roo"

_Roo... _ He found himself gettin too attracted to the accent.

After successfully getting up to get his pants and dress, he went back to his place and melted in the shape of the couch, closing his eyes. Just the sense of tact and sound were fully awake, both indicating that Mick sitted on his side, pretty close, close enough to be able to sense his perfume. He pretended to be very tired, not moving a single muscle. He disposed himself to relax until he felt the man's arm making its way behind his own neck, almost inviting him to rest his head in Mick's chest.

"ya got really loving all of sudden, huh?" Eyes still closed.

"enjoy it while you can, you drongo" He playfully pinched Scout's cheek.

"Loud n'clear, Sir" said that, he felt free to just use Mick as a pillow, feeling extremely comfortable and warm. The dizziness of the weed was toning down as he was falling asleep. Sniper realized when the young man's posture was getting loose. He was willing to let him rest, he didn't know what kind of tasks had Scout in the day, for sure a lot, being the younger, so he felt pity for a second.

It was the perfect moment to take a good look at the Bostonian's face. He sure was a good looking lad, what made him ugly was his overconfidence, that sometimes was too much. But that was just Scout.

Time passed and Sniper already became familiar with Jeremy's smell, details in his face and other characteristics of him. He even heard him snore really slightly, and he decided that would be the perfect time to wake him up.

"Jeremy.." He gently rocked the other.

"hm?" He clumsily looked at the man. "oh... for how long did I sleep?"

"not much, like 15 minutes"

He felt pretty recharged. With enough energy to believe he has been sleeping for hours.

"Go to your bed if ya wanna keep sleeping, it has been a long day, you deserve a rest.. and soon the others will start asking for ya. Probably Engineer is making dinner"

"you're not coming?" He stood up and stretched.

"Can't really say no to Engi's hand.. I'll go later, I think there's still some time.. and I'm gonna prepare some stuff to go and take a shower.."

"okay, uhmm.. so.. I'll see ya there then"

"I'll be there"

Scout almost turned competely, but he really needed to take it out of his chest. He directed himself to the man and quickly kissed him in the cheek. After that he rapidly made his way to the base, leaving Mick frozen, amazed.

The man only was able to look at him jogging to the mecioned place, heart feeling another kind of forgotten happiness, eyes looking at the nothingness, face making dumb smiles that seemed to never leave.

He wasn't scared anymore of his preferences. He had the complete luck of a wonderful experience, finally, something good to happen in his life.

He then noticed Scout's cap and didn't hesitate to take it and take a good deep breath, ah that wonderful smell making magic again.

_This is the luckiest day in me life.. I'm bloody lucky._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, came back with a second chapter! Though I didn't really knew what to do with the plot (if there was any lol) I just couldn't help but write this out of the love for the characters and how much I relate to Sniper's personality. So most of his insecurities are written under a very large roof of experience. I really hope you like this chapter <3

When Mick got to see himself in the mirror, he never expected to have such a shocking realization. He was just old, and ugly. 

The warmth hugging his heart from minutes ago seemed to be extinguished by an ice cold strike in his chest.

With a hint of not wanting to, he got closer, and closer to his own image. He had pores, he had eyes, brows, a mouth, a nose. Hard to believe, but he was as human as the person he got into. Jeremy would have to go through the same as him, and eventually the young man would grow some wrinkles and grey hairs.  
He was just too insecure, but he could only rely on the chance of getting to know the other's insecurities as well, if he ever had them.

Not being able to shake the anxiety out of his body, he just decided to start walking to the base.

The airs changed, he wasn't breathing the familiar coffee and smoke smell that his house usually radiated, instead, he was greeted by a fresh stream that carried different kinds of natural scents.

In the way, it was just him, the sound of his steps, and the hard fight against himself to resist any negative thoughts. He was forcing himself to think about something else, until he ran out of trajectory and arrived to the base.

He started to get closer and closer to the constant life and activities that this installation had. Noises, laughter, food and much more.

_"Here we go..."_ he thought to himself.

And right at the place, Jeremy found himself surrounded by loud and cheerful mercs eating and having a blast because Engineer decided to cook this time.  
A bunch of solid minutes passed by, and Scout was wondering if the man was ever going to appear from that door in front of his eyes. Expecting him with such spirits made him nervous, he no longer knew how to behave in front of Mick and the others at the same time.

Everything was getting difficult, he just hoped to never hear a question pointing his silence, usually he always had his mouth on something.

And just when his vision was no longer focused on the door and was staring to get blurry from the drowning toughts, he saw the movements he was longing to see, and then his head immediately raised and he felt his eyes working to get the image nitid again.

Both of them briefly exchanged looks, and with the same timing, they looked around them, seeing other people smiling because of the rare visitor.

"Well well, look who just showed up!" Said Engineer with his goggles around his neck.

" 'ello there" 

"I don't see any alligators in here. Got lost lad?" Said Demoman.

"Hell mate I just came to eat with you drongos, aren't you happy?"

"We are happy can't you see? I even killed this chicken so you don't have to battle with the poor thing!" Spat the Texan in a full smile and almost a laugh.

Everyone exploded in laughter, Scout was really measured about it, though he huffed a chuckle after all, same as Sniper, who couldn't contain the defeated grin. These people only had brain for one thing; humiliating each other.

Mick looked for his seat in the heat of the laughs and sat down, still expecting for someone to continue the joke targeting that was currently him.

But as soon as the sighs came out after the laughter, he started to serve himself in a plate. The day's special was different grilled meats with garlic seasoned rice, tomatoes and some salads like a nicely condimented cabbage with celery and avocado.

The whole table expelled such a powerful image, so much to eat, it was almost clear that Engineer didn't do the work alone.

When the the food got into his mouth, it was like a slap in his very face, his salivary glands suddenly exploded and his taste buds were in some sort of shock ecstasy produced by the strong flavors.

The food definitely defeated the expectations, and also had everyone little by little getting silent to enjoy the buffet.

And when the silence started to be more notorious, he instinctively looked for Scout.  
The young man seemed unfocused, he wasn't really eating, and his gaze was lost, just like when you think really hard of something.

Of course the worries started to consume Mick, not being able to communicate with him was extremely tortuous. He only had to adapt himself for a few minutes and then wait to the mercs to go to rest and get each other to speak out if something was bothering him.

Every man was on the last bites of their food, and they all seemed more than satisfied.

"So, whose turn is it for tomorrow?" Asked Heavy, after cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"If I'm not wrong it's Sniper's turn" Joined Spy briefly.

"Me?! I thought it was going to be next Saturday!"  
Mick was definitely not prepared to give the weekend's specialization training, he completely forgot about that and with the new situations, everything was going to be extra awkward. He had no choice but to face it, and get it done. He was so confused and stressed.

"Nein nein, Remember that me and herr Engineer did together today so the turn is yours tomorrow"

"Don't worry partner, you'll do just right, just two hours and it's done"  
The one sharp-eyed man in the team besides Sniper, was Engie. He knew from the beginning that the Australian wasn't a charming spokesman nor a friendly faced folk. To know Sniper it was required to constantly step in and out, to let him know that you cared for him enough to leave him alone whenever he required it, which was at least seventy percent of the time.

"Bloody hell, I know. It just caught me off guard... yeah well, I guess I'll go get some rest to not go crook on ya too early. Also, thanks for reminding me, I usually don't forget stuff but here we are."

"Indeed. something must have happened..." Said Spy in a suspicious tone, which made Sniper go all paranoid for a sec. 

Now the Australian just wanted to go to his van and think about that and try to imagine all the possibilities that Spy had to see him and Scout pashing on and almost having a naughty. But hell, didn't he have a life? A smoking room? How possible it was for Spy to creep on everyone all the time? He didn't know but he wanted to believe he was just being paranoical.

"Yea, life's amazing. goodnight mates, see ya tomorrow."  
He didn't want to look at Scout, he was risking a lot by doing it, so from the bottom of his heart he just hoped for the Bostonian to be himself and follow him after going out through the door, he planned to wait for him outside, so he walked with his dishes in hand, left them in the dishwasher and then he dissapeared.

"Well, at least he spent more than 30 minutes with us" Said Scout, to save himself from any suspicions.

"Exactly, bet he liked the food, I'm happy with that" Said the Texan in all honesty.

Scout felt some sort of incertitude, he tried to recall if he fucked up at any moment and made Sniper mad or something. Did he not look at him enough? Did he not smile enough?  
Things were getting weird, the mind of weird that made Scout really worried.

And from the other side of the door Sniper heard the voice of the runner.

"_Crap I forgot to tell him something.._"

In not more than 10 seconds he saw Scout exiting the base, and heading directly to his van with hurry, but a "psst" was enough to get his attention.  
Jeremy turned around and saw the aussie.

"Mick..." But after calling his name he went a little bit silent for a second.  
"Um.. so... you need to talk?.." At that point Scout was almost whispering.

"I was about to ask ya the same.. is there something wrong?"

"no no no.. all ok, I'm just still processing stuff, you know... but it's cool.. Actually, I wanted to tell you something but this is definitely not the place.. uhmm.. Can I go to your van later?"

"Sure thing roo. I'll be waiting for ya"

"Ok, see ya." And Jeremy rapidly went inside again, leaving the man more calm, but still super curious.

By the time he was on his couch, he couldn't resist the impatience, he was mentally recreating the scenarios that Scout could possibly be having right at that moment, just to have a measure of the time, and to not die from anxiety.

Ten minutes and he still was in his right mind.

Twenty minutes, he turned on the radio and started to walk around almost lighting a cigarette.

Thirty minutes and he went totally still, already at the verge of losing his sanity. Until he heard a little knocking on his door.

At least now he was competent enough to say that he actually was able to attend the door in less than two seconds.

" 'ello there" he offered a kind but shy smile.

And Scout did the same, almost instinctively.  
"Hey"

"Please come in"

"Yeah, Thanks man"

"All good?" Said Mick while directing himself to his couch.

Jeremy followed, and sat down at his side.

"Well, everyone went to bed and I tried to be as quiet as possible, I think no one heard"

"Good.." 

Both of them tried to relax, Sniper threw his head in the back of his seat, while Jeremy's arms just fell completely idle on both sides of his body.

The silence was painful, at least the radio kept some invisible company for the two of them, almost like the friend that tries to save the situation from awkward silences. 

Suddenly Sniper's soul demanded the other's affect. He was hoping the same for Scout.

"Um.. wanna cuddle a bit?" Asked the Australian totally embarrassed.

"Oh please, I really need that, thanks for asking" He let out a dumb laugh before clumsily getting close to the man. He occupied his chest as a pillow just like the first time, and the rest of his body rested on that wonderful couch, a couch that was staring to become a bed for lovers at a quick rate, they both were resting in there, cuddling and being very close to each other while the radio was on some jazz station, there was a soft voice narrating some kind of poetry and facts about artists before moving to the next song.

"Remember when you told me you sometimes looked at other men?"  
It was a desperate attempt to dull any weird silence.

"Yeah, I think I'm never gonna forget that"

"Do you look at the other blokes here?"

Scout stayed very silent, but also he looked deep into Mick's eyes.  
"You really wanna know that?"

"I think Medic has a good ass.."

" wow wow wow.. hold up there!" Jeremy chuckled, he wasn't expecting for such honesty, even though he was pretty much enjoying it.

"C'mon mate I know you have something to say.. I know you look at the other mercs, everyone looks at each other, with different intentions, that's clear.."

The bostonian just couldn't take out his eyes from the floor with a tight smile, almost not wanting to show it.  
"I think Engie's chest is pretty nice.. I mean, it looks soft..." Having to explain that with his hands made him extremely embarrassed of himself.

"Aaaaw mate yer such a sweetheart!" Said the taller man balancing over Jeremy and pinching his cheeks.

"shut up! You asked, now you have your answer dumbass!"

Sniper laughed out loud, Jeremy followed, but more silently.

"_And now, bringing to our audience, Dorothy Ashby; Come Live With Me._"

As soon as Mick heard the title he stretched his arm to reach the volume knob on the radio.

The song started.

The younger one found himself relaxing his face way too much, to the point of actually looking serious, as if something was bothering him.  
When Mick looked at his eyes, Scout reciprocated and looked him back.

At the verge of making a question, Mick got distracted as he felt the warm and slightly sweaty touch of the other in his hand.  
In that moment he felt like he wasn't able to look at the runner's face anymore, even if he wanted, his shyness stepped over him, and the heartbeats started to hit, harder than before, almost hurting.

Scout kept playing with the man's hand, intertwining their fingers, toying with the other's body hair. Then Jeremy guided Mick's hand to his own face, and gently caressing it as he slowly moved his head.

The Bostonian was bright red, his eyelashes resting on his cheeks now, he was no longer looking at anything, he just wanted to feel the man's skin on him.

In the meantime, the sniper was trying to find a balance in all that fuss of feelings he had inside. He wanted to feel every single second of it but he also wanted to think about something not awkward to do with Scout in order to reply to the loving gesture.  
Mick only managed to get closer to Jeremy's forehead and kiss it as if he was the most important thing in his life. Then his free hand found it's way to pet the younger one's neck.

Then, in a complete act of synchronicity one raised his head and the other lowered it, and they both connected in a soft kiss.  
The seconds went by and it was time to exchange looks.

The soft jazz theme kept prowling in the room.

Jeremy let out a gentle sigh. He felt way more confident and strong to speak out what he was hiding since the dinner time.

"I can't even believe it..."

"Ern.. something wrong?..."

"Ok, I'm gonna tell you the thing..."

Sniper quickly lowered the volume.

" I... I think I'm in love with you." But his eyes seemed worried.

A shiver traveled from his feet to his chest.  
He needed Scout, but he also needed to think a lot about the thing between the two of them.

"How?" He asked disconcerted " I mean... I think so too but.. you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean.. what happened earlier was so quick.. but when I got back in the base I just couldn't stop thinkin' about it, and how I wanted more and more. I've never felt like this before.. agh! Long story short, it's just those things that you never expect but they're like a spell or somethin'.. and to be honest I don't wanna ruin it because I'm starting to like you a lot.. if that makes any sense.."

"I like you a lot too Scout.. and if you ask me, it doesn't make any sense, but I love it... I'd rather have this than anything else"

"Oof, I'm so glad.. what about'cha? I mean, it'd be cool to know your part"

"Well, I think I it all started with a smell.."

"What?!"

"You know, ya left your cap on the couch when you wanted to go to the bathroom... and I couldn't help myslef and I just smelled it... it turned me on a lot"

The feeling of attention from a man was so different from a girl's, Jeremy was experiencing new things, and he loved every single part of it.

"How lucky of me, I though I was the only one turned on by smells, and speaking of that, what is that goddam perfume of yours, it drove me crazy earlier, I couldn't get my attention off your frickin' smell, it was so good! Actually, fuck it, I'm gonna do it myself."

Mick didn't have much time to react, the runner was on top of him with is face so close to his collarbone. Scout's sighs went on and on, but Sniper's body was confused, his cock started to react, but he also wanted just to lay there and be handled my the smaller one.

"You like it?"

"I'd steal one of your shirts just to smell it from time to time, but I can come here and just stick my nose on your chest if that's not a problem"

"Hell no, roo. Not a problem at all... I'm enjoying it so far"

Once Scout had enough of it, he threw himself on his previous place in the couch.

"Hey, I don't know if it's too crazy of an idea but.. Wanna sleep here tonight?"

"For real? Oh god yes! I'm super tired, I had to help Engi with his dinner..."

Scout gave a quick look to Sniper's bed, which was.. barely for the man's size, but before he could even say something, Sniper spoke.

"You can sleep on my bed, it has everything and it's bloody warm"

"What about you?.. I.. well I wanna sleep with you.." The blood went up to his whole face and he tried to keep a normal face.

"Oh, s-sure, this couch is bigger than me own bed, sure sure.. um... I'm gonna bring the blankets"

Even more he felt like a damn adolescent again getting all crazy for this guy. His heart raced again and his body was increasing its temperature. Every word Scout choose to talk seemed to had this effect on him.

He prepared all the clothes for the new bed, it looked cozy, the lighting and the new smell added to the room, which was Jeremy's scent, made everything just perfect.

"You need any clothes to sleep?" Said sniper while taking of his shirt and pants.

"Ah, not really. I'll just stay with this shirt"

Before wrapping himself in the new bed, he assured that the perimeter was secure, he checked every window was properly closed and safe from the outside view.   
Finally, he turned off the radio, and just when he was sure about the place he joined Jeremy.

Both of them now covered by a couple of blankets and a super comfy large pillow. The time for resting arrived. Jeremy felt very melancholic about the sounds of the bugs out there, he remembered when he went camping with his brothers. He was really enjoying his stay in the man's home.

After appreciating the sounds of the wind and other stuff the environment offered, he decided to focus on passing out. A very difficult task having the man that introduced new feelings at his side.

The young man moved a lot. From time to time he'd turn around, though never leaving Mick's body. And he even heard the runner scratching his own skin. Maybe he was uncomfortable, and Sniper just wanted to make sure he could sleep properly.

"All good?"

"Uhh. Yeah sorry. I.. I move a lot, I don't know why but it's always like this and I can't really help it. I hope I dont fuck up anything."

"No worries, love. I was worried you weren't able to sleep because of the place"

"This is just perfect" he sighed and the got even closer to Sniper's chest.

The man disposed himself to finally rest his mind from Scout's activity, and he would soon catch his sleep.  
And it did, it didn't take much minutes to finally cross to the place where hours are made seconds.

  
When they woke up in the morning, they were kinda sore, and Sniper got the morning wood showing up real early.  
And when he thought Scout wouldn't realize, he felt a grip on his cock.

"Oh, you too." Scout smiled naughty. "Hey I was thinking.. since it was you who blowed me last time, I wanna give it a try on ya.. well, only if you want of course.. Also I've never sucked a cock before so it's your time to say no" 

"Well.. as I see it, I think it's yer time to suck your first cock then.." Sniper challenged him, getting even more horny, the air inside of him already started to come out super hot.

Jeremy huffed, this time, words had no place for the moment, and without wasting any second he freed the man from his underwear.  
Sniper's cock ached vigorously whenever Jeremy's eyes directly looked at it. The young man couldn't realize the aroused face he was making just by seeing that dick, but Sniper did, he had the perfect view of the evident mouth watering that was going on with Scout.

"You want it so bad..." murmured the Australian, in his well known low voice.

"It looks delicious, that's why.."

"Give it a taste.. don't tease me anymore, or else this thing will start to throb"

"That's exactly what I want"

"You fuckin' brat" He spat with his teeth strongly pressing against each other.

Scout was genuinely aroused by Sniper's attitude. The man was really impatient.

Jeremy didn't want to put any piece of his skin on Mick's cock, but he closed the distance between it and his face, not enough to touch it, but enough to feel the warmth emanating from that piece of meat.  
The intimate scent began to reach him, it was strong, not bad, but the smell that it accumulated throughout the night was getting him even more horny.

Sniper couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to recognize that the play was interesting. It made him wonder where did Scout learned all of this.

Moving forward to the next experiment, the runner took Sniper's junk from the base, adding strength to the grip just to gradually feel how it started to palpitate with violence. Scout was still inspecting every detail of it, he even noticed that despite the solid grab, the cock was still raising itself from the throbs.  
And in no time, he saw thick beads of pre cum coming out. In that moment his mouth completely melted.

"Eat it already!"

"Ok, ok! Geez.." He definitely wasn't expecting such eagerness from the patience man, but he was ready to blow him, after all, he wanted to feel Sniper's cock in his mouth since the first time they went horny on each other.

The first thing to touch the head was his wet tongue, which easily slipped down through the glans that made the connection between the base and the tip. Then his lips joined to the action and took what they could from the cock. It was salty, but also sweet. Only nature knew how to make a perfeclty arousing flavor.

Sniper reacted with a spasm.

"Oh.. H-Holy..."

His cracked voice caught Jeremy's attention. And the eye contact made the taller man throb his member once more.  
They wouldn't look at each other for too long even if they wanted, the embarrassment was always making sure they wouldn't risk themselves to any weird moment, which caused the bostonian to close his eyes.

Scout proceeded to move and his mouth kept firmly grasping the other's dick. Without even noticing, his hands reached both of the man's hips.

It got even hotter, his tongue was lubricating every single part with saliva and the wet sounds were quick to appear. His technique was rough, but he was about to use the most important weapon at his favor and that was the fact that he knew exactly where to attack. So instead of moving up and down he concentrated in using his tongue against the frenulum sector.

Sniper was out of air, he couldn't allow himself to moan, but the more he kept any air inside of him the more closer he felt to the orgasm. But when he finally felt Scout's hand on his base again, this time moving with confidence, all the air that he was locking in finally came out all at once, just to slowly go back to his lungs.

Now his hips were raising, and the spasm were uncontrollable. Since the young man seemed pretty sure about were to put his hands, the aussie decided to grab him by the back of his head, so he could start pounding Scout's mouth quickly.

  
_"He's about to cum"_ Thought Scout, which rapidly made him grab his own cock with his free hand and staring to masturbate. He thanked being horny since he woke up, because the accumulated arousal made him already prepared to get a fast climax.

Sniper, at the apex of his pleasure, felt the incoming erosion from the bottom of his member.

Scout kept his mouth filled, he was starting to getting dizzy from all the movements and the jerking. But suddenly he felt the cum making it's way inside. So much was the arousal caused by Sniper's ejaculation that he couldn't help himself but let out a moan. Same as the other man, whose hips kept moving in order to take every drop out.

A sigh of exhaustion came out from Mick.

And Scout, who stood still tasting the cum and trying to impregnate the flavor in his tongue. Once done with that, he wasted no time in swallowing the entire sample.

He almost forgot about his own cock that was aching to burst a load as well.

"C'mere" Oredered Mick offering a hand.

Scout raised his body, and got closer to the man, who took his cock with one hand and started to massage it. Jeremy didn't lose a chance and began to move just as if that hand was a fuckable object.

Scout didn't waste any of his time and the faster moves and short gasps started to appear. Then his body became stiffer as he went even harder on Sniper's hand.

Without a single word he let his head fall in the other's torso, and then he started to ejaculate.  
His orgasm was so sensitive and so much cum was staining Mick's shirt. He moaned not so loudly until he drained the last drop out of his balls.  
And even after cumming his body kept moving involuntarily just to get rid every bit of arousal.

He opened his eyes once he recovered his breath.

"Oh crap. Left a mess in your shirt"

"I was going to take it to the laundry anyway"

"Yeah I should do that too.. my clothes stink"

"Want something to eat before showing up to the training?"

"Oh hell yeah, whatever you offer, Stretch, I'll take it"

They got up from their sexual play, both satisfied and still dizzy from the strong climaxes. Sniper prepared the mini camp kitchen, and in there he threw a bunch of eggs and some bacon.

"Not much to offer, and definitely not at the level of last night's dinner, but it'll do"

"It already smells great if ya ask me"

The young man went back to his day clothes, while Sniper was still on his underwear, this time without the shirt. And Jeremy took advantage of that and decided to prepare Sniper's work clothes so he could dress without any delays.

The quick breakfast that was being made was already on a couple of breads, and when Mick turned around to hand the runner his part, he saw his own clothes perfeclty folded. He looked at the young one with a wide smile, a dumb smile.

"Thanks mate" Said still smiling.

"It's nothin' "

And so they started to eat. When Mick finished he dressed and equipped himself with his usual gear and weapons.

"I'm going out first, then you show up.. "

"Got it. If they start asking I'll tell them I went for a quick run."

"Sounds just great" He adjusted the last things on his equipment and turned his face to Scout.

"See ya there. It'll drive me crazy not being able to hug ya or being close to ya like we are here, but just a lil' patience.. and if I act cold, you know, it's just for a while."

"I know, same for me. Go now, I'll close your van"

And he remembered the time when Scout dissapeared after giving him a kiss. Of course he was going to do the same.  
He got closer to the Bostonian, and kissed his forehead. No dialogue, he just left.  
And Scout.. he was just trying to not being so aware of his smile. If only he could know that both of them were the same and had the same reactions. But the genuine Scout felt unique.  
He couldn't wait for the day to already end to spend more time with the Australian, though he didn't want to be so insistent, but the more he thought about it the more unnatural his interest would show to Sniper. So he just decided to let it flow.

He never thought he could get a successful relationship with anyone, and if he was being honest with himself, he still didn't felt worth to call it a full relationship, sure he liked Mick a lot, and everyday he wanted to know more about him, but what if the other just wanted to have it simple and casual? Nothing wrong with that, but Jeremy definitely needed time to think what he wanted for the both of them, at least to be sure of his path and not do wrong, or do anything that could potentially hurt him or the other.

He was tired of thinking already, the day was starting, he had a long way to go until get to the Aussie's arms. 

For now, he'd just look at him from the distance and inspect every movement of him to make a new image of Mick's, to at least get rid of the coworker Sniper concept and not feel like he was a freak for banging a fellow mercenary that was one decade older than him... or maybe... he could just embrace it and accept that all that made him horny and wanting for more... 

  
Maybe...

  
_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also shoutout to my friend who helped me realize I needed to be more nasty and explicit with the smut part, bless him and his wisdom.
> 
> I'll bring a third chapter even tho idk where to exactly go with the story, but at least I will continue and write some stuff to have fun with the mercs everyday life I guess! :D
> 
> Any suggestions are super welcomed <3


End file.
